Inorganic light emitting diode display has features of self-luminous, high brightness and so on, and therefore has been widely applied in the fields of illumination, display and so forth. Take monolithic micro-display as an example. Monolithic micro-display has been constantly faced with a bottleneck of colorizing technology. A conventional technology for manufacturing a plurality of light emitting layers capable of emitting different colored lights in a single light emitting diode chip by epitaxial technique has already been provided, such that the single light emitting diode chip can provide different colored lights. Because lattice constants of the light emitting layers capable of emitting different colored lights are different, growth of the light emitting layers on a same substrate is difficult. In addition, another conventional technology has provided a colorizing technique utilizing a light emitting diode chip in collocation with different color conversion materials; when the light emitting diode chip emits light, the color conversion materials are excited so as to emit exciting light with different colored lights, but this technology is still facing problems of low conversion efficiency of the color conversion materials, coating uniformity and so forth.
Apart from the two colorizing technologies as mentioned above, there is also another conventional technique that provides a transfer-bonding technique of light emitting diode. Since the light emitting diodes capable of emitting different colored lights can respectively be grown on a suitable substrate, the light emitting diodes are more likely to have a better epitaxial quality and light-emitting efficiency. Therefore, the transfer-bonding technique of the light emitting diode has a better chance to enhance brightness and display quality of a monolithic micro-display. However, rapidly and efficiently transfer-bonding the light emitting diode to a circuit substrate of the monolithic micro-display is in fact one of the recently concerned issues of industry.